Goofball
by Ezriaspobyforever
Summary: Spencer and Toby didn't like each other in the beginning but what if they get closer and closer.
1. Chapter 1: Look Who's Back

**Please enjoy, comment I would like ideas.**

* * *

Spencer Hastings was one simple word Perfect. Well at least she tried to be. She was a Hastings which everyone knew meant she was perfect. Spencer hated that about her, she hated having to be perfect. Perfect was hard for her especially with such uptight parents like she had. Spencer rolled out of her bed and headed downstairs to grab breakfast. She reached the last step and noticed Ian Thomas was standing next to his fiancée Spencer's just as uptight sister Melissa.

"What is he doing here!" Spencer said quite rudely.

"Spencer! Don't be rude, I don't know what your problem is with him." Spencer's mom Veronica said quite loudly.

"He killed Alison." Spencer yelled back.

"Accused of killing." Melissa butted in correcting what Spencer had said.

"So far our number one suspect us Toby Cavanaugh!" Veronica slipped in preparing her bag to head out to her law firm.

"Toby isn't even here, so why is he your number one suspect?" Spence said. Most of her mornings started off with a family argument.

"Well he is so deal with, and why do you care?" Melissa snapped still holding onto her fiancée.

"I'm not, just forget I even came down here." Spencer was pissed off by this point and ran up the stairs and swore under her breathe at how annoying her family is. She reached the top of the stairs and slammed her door shut. Spencer was not in the mood right now to deal with all of her family's crap. She slipped out of her volleyball shorts and tank top to get ready for school. She headed to her closet and picked out a laced blouse and a black pencil skirt with a blazer. She walked back downstairs and grabbed her bag and out the door she went. she got in her car and drove down the street passing the perfectly lined up trees, before pulling up to Rosewood High School. She pulled into the student lot and noticed was Emily and Hanna's car parked about ten spots down. She headed inside the building that was being filled with students throwing footballs and gossiping in corners.

"What's up?" Emily asked her hair drenched from her early morning swim practice. When she saw her friend she slipped past a group of jocks that were talking about which cheerleaders they thought were the hottest.

"Yeah you look like you haven't slept in a week." Hanna remarked after sending a quick text to Mona about Thursday's plans.

"Well thanks Han, but yes I haven't slept with also this A crap and, Alison being dead, oh and to make matters even worse I woke up to find Ian in my kitchen." Spencer said reciting everything that has happened to her.

"Who was in your kitchen?" Aria asked as she caught up with the girls almost tripping on her own boot laces.

"Ian." Emily responded glancing away from Spencer for a minute.

"Thomas?" "No, Ian Sacks, yes Ian Thomas, Aria." Hanna said sarcastically picking at her freshly manicured nails.

"Well sorry I was just making sure." Aria responded not getting Hanna's sarcasm, the five minute bell rang notifying that they had 5 minuted to get to class. On their way to class they stopped by Aria's locker since it was next to their first class of the day, english better known as Mr. Fitz's room or Aria's secret boyfriend. Which was only known by her Ezra, and her friends.

"Welcome to the first class of the day" Ezra said as students began filling into he room. Their were a couple groans that escaped the mouths of some students. As students continued to fill into the room, Mr. Fitz began passing out a worksheet for the students that are already seated to get started on.

"Who completed the assigned reading?" Mr. Fitz asked when the bell had rang. Most of the class raised there hand and others complained about being to tired after practice to do it. The class passed by slowly, the students dashed out of the room when the bell ran. While Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Hanna stayed back to continue the conversation about Ian they had had earlier that day.

"What do you mean they don't think Ian is guilty?" Hanna questioned as she followed behind the other girls out of the classroom.

"I mean they are heading towards us most likely killing Ali, or at least knowing who killed her." Spencer said.

"Spencer that's crazy, I mean I know that your parents are crazy but this is above the bar even for them." Aria asked sounding pissed off because she could not believe what was coming out of her friend's mouth. Hanna continued walking but ran into somebody.

"Why is there a big group here?" Hanna asked Noel.

"Looks like Cavanaugh is back." Noel said tearing his eyes away from what was happening.

"Wait the Toby Cavanaugh that went to reform school." Emily asked.

"Yeah, but also his freak of a stepsister Jenna." Noel responded turning his attention back to the crowd.

"Can this day get any worse." Spencer said letting out a sigh of annoyance. The girls finally made it through the big crowd.

"Sorry." Spencer said to Toby when she accidentally ran into him.

"It's ok." He responded sounding nervousness while running his hand through his long brown-blond covered hair. The girls felt he awkwardness and left Spencer and toby to talk.

"So your back?" Spencer said feeling somewhat frightened. Spencer looked around and noticed her friends had left and the group of people surrounding them had dispersed and had left for lunch.

"Yeah, I am. How do you feel about that?" Toby asked expecting a terrible answer.

"Right now, I'm not sure." Spencer responded noticing Toby's face relaxing,

"come over later I need to ask you something that you probably don't want to talk about in the school hallway."

"Ok, your house?"

"Yep" Spencer said as she headed towards the crowded cafeteria.

"Why were you talking to Toby?" Emily asked the second Spencer took a seat next to Aria and across from Hanna.

"I ran into him!" Spencer said across the table.

"Hey bestie, bestie's other friends!" Mona said as she joined them at there table.

"Hey Mona," Aria said looking up from texting Ezra, trying not to blush.

"We should get to class, bye Mona," Emily said as she gathered her stuff and left with the other girls. The rest of the day went by extremely slow. Spencer didn't know what took over her but she was really excited to see Toby. Finally, after what felt like the longest period ever, seventh period finally ended. Spencer raced to her Toyota SUV and turned the ignition on. She threw her bag on the passenger seat and headed home. Not longer than 10 minutes after Spencer arrived home. Toby pulled up in his pickup truck. She and met him at the door.

"Hey, come in" Spencer said smiling. She stepped aside so Toby could come in. Together they both took a seat on the couch not really feeling comfortable just yet.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy with school. It's spring break now so I can post more.**

**Please comment and is a new story.**

**P.S. I don't own PLL I wish I did.**


	2. Chapter 2: Intruder Alert

**Here is chapter 2.**

**I don't own PLL. I also don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

"How have you been?" Spencer said breaking the awkward silence that had formed around the two of them for about five minutes. Spencer began to twirl her thumbs together trying not to look Toby straight in the eye.

"I've been better, I am actually thinking of moving out though." Toby said pretending he was interested in an empty coffee cup on the counter in the kitchen.

"Sorry to hear that, why do you want to move out?" Spencer asked becoming really interested, picking now to look at him in the eye.

"Well for one Jenna is still there and second of all my parents treat her like one of her snow globes." Toby said. Spencer could see tears beginning to form in Toby's eyes. Spencer took a chance and leaned in to wipe a single tear that was slowly sliding down Toby's cheek. Spencer felt Toby flinch under her touch and she quickly removed her hand.

"Sorry," Spencer said blushing.

"It's ok," Toby said placing his hand over Spencer's to try and calm her down,

"It's just things happened and... and...I just don't know what to do" Toby choked out. Spencer could tell that this was a touchy subject.

"May I ask why?" Spencer said knowing that she might not get an answer.

"Jenna," Toby said.

"Did she hurt you?" Spencer said leaning in closer to Toby. He took a deep breath and began.

"Something like that." Toby hesitated before saying the next line, "she wanted a relationship of us being more than just step siblings. She did everything she could to get me alone." Spencer began to form tears in her eyes. Toby was something that she never expected him to be, caring. Spencer always thought that Jenna was the victim, turns out she is the twisted bitch.

"When I said no she threatened to tell her parents that I was forcing myself on her." Toby broke down after he said his last sentence.

"I'm so sorry, just know that you are not alone anymore. You have me now" Spencer said looking into his blue eyes. She got closer and closer. Toby saw what she was doing and was shocked the second her lips touched his. He hesitated for a minute but fell into the kiss. Toby realized that he really wasn't alone, and thats he could actually trust someone for the first time, even if that person used to be part of Ali's posy. Spencer pulled back and smiled.

"Wow," Spencer said.

"Yeah" Toby said blushing. He had never had a kiss like that, so acting and full of love, unlike Jenna's. Her's were forcing and the completely opposite of romantic.

"Toby?" Spencer asked.

"Yes Spencer." Toby said looking back into her big brown eyes.

"I think...I think I might like you." Spencer said hesitantly and shocked of what just came out of her mouth.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"What will the other Hastings and your friends say when they find out your dating me." Toby said

"I don't care what they think." Spencer and Toby leaned back in and there lips met in the middle.

"Come upstairs my parents won't be home for a while, and I don't like being alone." Spencer said making her brown eyes even bigger than they already were to try and bribe him to follow her.

"I thought your used to being alone."

"I am, but I don't like it, Please!" Spencer was now begging. Toby finally gave in and followed Spencer up to her room. Which was located at the top of the stairs next to Melissa's old room.

Spencer walk in first and plopped down on the bed and waited for Toby to join her.

"What was it like, reform school I mean?" Spence asked knowing it was a touchy subject.

"It was hard a stuck around the bad people and did things that I am not proud of." Toby said taking a seat next to Spencer on the bed.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Spencer questioned having a feeling of what was coming next.

"Why do you always freak out when people mention your parents?"

"Because..." Spencer thought for a minute. "Because they always want be to be the best at everything, to them good enough is bad I have to be excellent, perfect to keep the precious name of Hastings."

"Spencer you don't have to be perfect for me," Toby said. Spencer felt her heart jump when he said that. Why did she let Ali hurt him.

"I want to apologize for what Ali did to you and your family," Spencer said.

"Spencer I know who you are, and you never have to say your sorry." Toby pulled Spencer in for a big hug and kissed the top of her head. Spencer turned her head and gave Toby a proper kiss, Toby pulled her over so. She was now straddling him. They pulled away to take a breath. The were about to reconnect when the heard to front door open and close.

"Spencer!" She heard her sister Melissa shout. Spencer and Toby knew that they had to tell her family about them, and neither of them were really prepared they had just got together.

"I love you, no matter what happens," Spencer said to Toby as they walked hand in hand down the stairs. About halfway down Toby stopped.

"I love you too," Toby said as he kissed her on the lips, they proceeded down the rest of the stairs hand in hand.

"Spencer what is going on here!" Her mother shouted when they saw her daughter and the suspect for the Alison case hand in hand.

"Mom dad I don't know if you remember Toby Cavanaugh, but if you don't this is my new boyfriend Toby," Spencer stated feeling really proud that she stood up to her parents.

"Of course I remember him, he's the number one suspect for Ali." Veronica continues to yell. "He isn't allowed near you or anyone he should be locked in jail right now!"

"Mom!" Spencer yelled grabbing Toby's arm with both of her's now.

"Why is he here?" Ian said pointing to Toby as he walked in behind Peter, Spencer's father.

"He is unwelcome to everybody!" Melissa said pointing out the obvious. Ian then came up behind her to try and comfort her and not go off and attack Toby. Spencer leaned up towards Toby's ear and whispered a quiet 'I love you'. Toby relaxed a little bit after Spencer's words and pulled her body closer to his.

"We will talk about this over dinner" Peter said seeming the most calm about this whole situation. He headed into the kitchen to get his wife, Ian, and Melissa a glass of wine.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please comment and like, I'll try and update soon.**

**-Jordan**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth Be Told

**Here's the third chapter, sorry I haven't updated I'm trying to get better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL I wish I did.**

* * *

Spencer walked back upstairs with her arm still around Toby's. She took out her phone and called the first number in her speed dial.

"Aria what am I going to do?" Spencer says through her phone to Aria who was on the other line, trying to hide the tears that were slowly falling. Toby noticed how stressed she seemed. He walked up to her and slowly started to massage her shoulders over the shirt that Spencer stole from him.

"Just relax and breathe, sorry Ezra is home I have to go. Call me after the dinner." Aria said sounding sincere.

"O.k." Spencer says before ending her call with Aria.

"Spencer are you ok!" Toby says as he helps her sit down on her bed, she immediately places her head on her hands and doesn't care that tears running down her cheeks, making her eyes red and puffy.

"No!" Spencer say while trying to catch her breath.

"Dinner will be ready in 10 by the way" Toby says before cradling the love of his life in his arms. He kisses the top of her head and lifts her chin up using two fingers, so that she is know seeing eye to eye with him.

"Remember what I said earlier, I will always love you, now we have to go down and eat." Toby says before grabbing Spencer's hand and giving it a light squeeze then leading her to the stairs.

"I look a mess," Spencer says as she a stops in front of the mirror at the top of the stairs. Spencer takes 5 minutes to clean up before they are ready to go downstairs to the table.

"Spencer," Peter said as Spencer arrived in the Hastings dinning room, "sit please," her dad continued with a serious tone. Spencer pulled out a chair across from Melissa while Toby took the one across from Ian. Toby could sense the fear in his girlfriend's eyes, he slowly grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it, she squeezed back. Spencer then turned her head to face him, she gave him a light smile and then faced her parents and Melissa again.

"May I say something first? Before you all start yelling at me." Spencer asked finding it hard to look both her parents in the face without feeling trapped and unable to breathe.

"Go ahead darling," her mother said as she saw her husband roll his eyes.

"I want to make something clear," Spencer stated before continuing on," I love Toby and no matter what you say or do I will always love him and never leave him." Spencer finished, she looked over at Toby and smiled, she saw through his blue eyes that he felt the same way and they grabbed each other's hands again. The timer went off and Mrs. Hastings left the table to go get the roasted chicken out of the oven. While she was gone the table was in a dead awkward silence.

"Food looks great!" Mrs. Hastings says breaking the silence while she carries the hot chicken into the room, she then sets it in the middle of the table while Mr. Hastings begins to cut up portions for everyone.

"Well if your not going to say anything can we leave?" Spencer asked while playing around with her mashed potatoes.

"You are not going anywhere, were disappointed in you."

"Why? All I did was fall in love with someone, someone that loves me. Sorry there are not good enough for you and all your high expectations but I love Toby." Spencer said looking over a Toby when she finished to see him smiling at her.

"He's just playing you Spence," Ian said, Spencer rolled her eyes after hearing this comment.

"No he is not!" Spencer yelled, raging at this point.

"Mr and mrs. Hastings I would never do anything to upset you or your daughter, I love Spencer and I would do anything to keep her safe and happy. No matter what you say will change my feelings about her," Toby laid back into his chair feeling accomplished of what he just said. Spencer's heart began to warm with love when he stood up to her parents like that.

"How do we know that?" Melissa said taking a sip of her wine, smiling at Ian.

"Listen, I know you think I killed Allison but truth be told I didn't, I swear I didn't. I never liked Alison, but I would never hurt her, I preferred to stay away from her." Toby said not wanting an argument with the Hastings to start up again.

"Truth be told my ass!" Ian yelled in Toby's and Spencer's faces leaning across the dinning room table.

"Calm down sweetie." Melissa said holding Ian down, even though she wanted to do the same thing to the both of them.

"Toby we know, but it will put a bad look on our family," Veronica Hastings said.

"I don't care how my family looks, all I ever do is do what you say I want be in charge of my own life for once, to be able to decide what I want to do and who I want to be," Spencer said.

"This dinner is over, Spencer go upstairs, Toby leave please." Peter said as he got up and headed to the kitchen to get more wine. Toby got up and pulled out Spencer's chair. She got up and walked him to the front door.

"Promise I will call you later," Spencer said and gave him a long loving kiss on the mouth.

"I'll be waiting." Toby said with a slight smile, then walked out the front door.

"This dinner was a disaster!" Spencer said to herself as she slid to the floor and buried her head in her hands.

* * *

**Author's note-  
Sorry I took so long I was really busy with school, and with finals coming up so I have been studying a lot. Hope you like it and remember to like and comment!  
Kisses,  
Jordan**


End file.
